Pebbledawn
❝ I don't need Glory, to be Golden ❞ — Pebbledawn to herself, while talking to a rock Describe the character's appearance, personality, Clan status and any other notable details briefly, preferably in that order. (Think of it as how you summarized the character in your joining form, or how characters are generated in the warrior generator. Imitate that here! It should be about 3 to 5 sentences, as needed.) 'Appearance' Heritage: Calico(Fur Patterns) x Maine Coon(Fur Length) Description: Pebbledawn is a large, fluffy, calico spotted she-cat Palette: : = Base (#FFFFFF) : = Markings (#B76721 and (#000000) : = Eyes (#117B9B) : = Inner Ears (#FFCFBF) : = Nose (#FFBDAF) : = Tongue (#E09282) : = Pawpads (#756F6E) Voice: Pebbledawn has more of a deep, crisp voice, for a feminine cat. She has a slight British accent. (Emily Blunt) Scent: Pebbledawn spells like Roses Gait: Pebbledawn walks pretty normally, but it is usually in a fast pace and on her toes 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' 'Charismatic -' Pebbledawn Is the Queen of all charm. Along with being freindly and caring, Pebbledawn can very easily have a smooth and pleasnt conversation with other cats, She may even throw in some funny words and phrases! * '''+ ' Tough -' Pebbledawn is a very tough kitty, whenever she has a challenge in her way, she'll rise up and hit it hard! She isn't afraid of other clans and will always fight fiercely when needed. * ±''' 'Quick Witted -' Although this may sound like a good trait to have, it sometimes isn't to swell with Pebbledawn. Pebbledawn can be ambitious at times and with this trait she has, she can sometimes make the wrong move, But this also comes with the positives of being able to think quickly during battle. * '''± Direct -''' Pebbledawn sometimes likes to think she is the leader and speaks very Directly. She knows what is supposed to be done, and when she wants something done, she can ask it in a pretty harsh way. It's her way, Or the Highway. * '''− Stubborn -''' Being so fierce and Feisty, Pebbledawn doesn't nessacarily like to listen. Pebbledawn has her own path, which others aren't allowed to follow, she likes to sometimes take control or just not listen * '''− Clumsy -''' Pebbledawn is a naturally clumsy cat. She often trips over her own paws and falls into bushes, Her mind doesn't process thethings around her so she'll just go go go! '''Likes *Like **Description of Like 'Dislikes' *Dislike **Description of Dislike 'Goals' *Goal **Description of Goal 'Fears' *Fear **Description of Fear 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: SkyClan Cats Involved: Sparkleap and Branchleap Age Range: 0-5 moons * My Parents, Sparkleap and Branchleap, had me during Leaf-bare, along with my brother, Brackenkit. * My Brother and I both caught Whitecough, I was able to get through it, but Brackenkit developed Greencough and died shortly after *I met Hazelkit, She was older than me, She was really mean at first! 'Apprenticehood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Warriorhood' Clan: ExampleClan Cats Involved: N/A Age Range: ??-?? moons *Point 1 *Point 2 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- :Character/Rank/Relation to/Dot Rating(s)/Trust% :The character is asked their opinion of a specific character. Add what their response would be below! ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|ThunderClan= :ThunderClan, I don't know any Thunderclan cats |-|WindClan= :WindClan, I don't know any Windclan cats |-|ShadowClan= :ShadowClan, I don't know any Shadowclan cats. |-|RiverClan= :RiverClan, I don't know any Riverclan cats |-|SkyClan= :Hazelbranch/Deputy/Good Friend/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/70% ::"I mean I love Hazelbranch, But she needs to stop this madness with Drizzlestar!" :What is she doing with Drizzlestar? :Leopardpaw/Apprentice/Acquaintance/Dot Rating(s)/25% ::"Speaking opinion would go like this" :Acting or thinking opinion would go like this |-|Outside the Clans= :I don't know any, or plan to know any 'Trivia' *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here *Trivial fact here 'Quotes' ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote ❝ Quote here ❞ — Owner of quote 'Fanart' Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Characters Category:OC Category:USERNAME Category:SkyClan Category:Warrior